Fake Marriage
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: Lady Tsunade sends the elders a list of her 4 best Kunoichis in the whole village to the elders to let them decide who will marry the Hokage of Sunagakum. What will happen when they decide that, that girl would be Tenten? Or did they decide it would be..
1. Prolong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! 

Also Sakura is going to be kind of hated in this story plus she'll come off pretty bitchy in some chapters but that does not mean that I don't like Sakura I do but it's just the way she'll have to be in some of this story! I don't hate her but then I don't really like but ya she is ok so please no flames!

Oh ya there will be some crack parings also! But ya I'm not going to tell you know so just wait and find out or look on my profile to see all the parings for Naruto that I like then try and guess which ones will be in the story!

Full Summary: Both elders from Konoha and Sunagakum think that the truce between both villages will not last or threaten another nation. Unless the Kaze-kage of Sunagakum marries someone of good blood, with extreme talent, who is also strong and smart. A woman who will produce great children for the Kaze-kage, but what will happen when Lady Tsunade sends the elders a list of her 4 best Kunoichis in the whole village to the elders to let them decide who will marry the Hokage of Sunagakum. What will happen when they decide that that girl would be Tenten? Only time will tell…

* * *

It was early in the morning when 17 year old Tenten was woken up by the sound of someone banging on her door.

Bang, bang, bang!

Being awoken by the sound of someone knocking or more like banging on her apartment door, lazily tossing the large hot pink comforter off of her average sized body the brown haired girl slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

Looking around her messy bedroom/kitchen/living room Tenten heard another loud knang (knock/bang) on her wooden door.

Slowly getting up so as not to get a dizzy spell on herself the brown eyed brown haired girl walked to her front door besides her bathroom door!

Opening it up to be met with a blonde haired blue eyed man, smiling at Naruto, Tenten invited him into her dirty house without realizing that she was only in black short shorts and a light pink tank top that came up to her belly button.

But she really didn't care since Naruto was like a brother to her after they both learnt that neither of them had grown up with a mother or father and both of them had a hard time growing up in Konoha so they both shared a really deep connection with one another.

Both Naruto and Tenten found out that they had shared a lot in common when they were both sent on a mission to the land hidden in the mist. They just haven't told anyone about how close they were to each other.

Naruto not telling Sakura and Tenten not telling Lee or Neji… Tenten and Naruto didn't know how close they both were to each other until Naruto left for the three longest years of Tentens life!

"Hi Naruto, come on in." Tenten said before she let out a big yawn.

Moving out of his way so that he could get into the room Naruto smiled at her as he looked at what she was wearing and how loudly she yawned.

"Hey Tenten, nice room and outfit by the way," Grinning a large grin Naruto ran and jumped onto her messed up bed before relaxing on one of her large black pillows.

"Why thank you Naruto! I'm so glad that you like how dirty my apartmentis and how I'm dressed! You know if anybody walked in they might get the wrong impression since nobody 

knows that we even talk." Tenten said as she placed her hands on her hips but Naruto could see a smile tugging at her lips so he knew that she was trying hard to be serious.

"So what if they see us together I don't think they'll say anything about us if that's what your worried about Ten-Chan plus I really don't care what they think!!" Naruto laughed but soon his laughed died down as he saw the brown haired girl start to run to her large queen sized bed.

"AHHHH!!"Naruto gave out a shriek of fright as he watched Tenten start to jump onto the bed over him. Before landing on him Naruto looked up at the older girl to see a smirk on her face which was merely inches away from his own.

"I win and your right Naru-Chan who cares what anyone else thinks!" Tenten declared as the smirk on her face grew wider with every passing second.

"I don't think so!" the spiky blonde haired boy exclaimed as he grabbed her by her bare shoulders tossing her under him making her scream out in surprise.

Tentens legs immediately rapped around Narutos waist pulling him closer to her while once again their faces were inches apart making both of their noses touch the others.

"Ahem!"

Narutos and Tentens eyes widen as they looked at Tentens open apartment door which they had forgotten to close.

A very pissed off Sakura stood in the door way her arms crossed over her small chest.

"Ummmm," Tenten was the first to speak as her brown eyes traveled from Narutos blue ones to Sakuras green ones back to Narutos blue ones.

"Its not what it looks like Sakura…" Naruto spoke as he felt Tentens legs unwrap from around his waist. Getting off of her Naruto stood up and held out his right hand to help Tenten stand up.

"Ya Sakura it's really not what it looks like me and Naruto were just messing around…" Tenten knew that Sakura wasn't going to believe what they were saying and by the way she still held the pissed off look.

"Ya what ever you two were doing I don't really care about I just came here to tell you Tenten that Lady Tsunade needs you." Without sparing either of them a second look Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was bad," both Naruto and Tenten said at the same time as they looked at each other before they busted out in laughter.

Slowly calming down Tenten looked around her room to find something to wear to see what Tsunade wanted from her. Finding nothing but a pair of baggy orange sweat pants she guessed she would have to go out in the top she was wearing even though Naruto disliked her going out in only a tank top and sweat pants he decided to walk he all the way to the Hokage tower.

After taking only a couple of minutes to try and put her long brown hair that came to the center of her back in its normal two buns Tenten decided to just brush it out and leave it down for the fist time in 10 years.

"Ok let's get going Naruto!" The brown eyed girl exclaimed as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the light on but shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the night-stand Tenten searched around the piles of paper and dishes until she found her key so that she could lock her front door when both she and Naruto left.

"Tenten you're not going to put your hair in yours buns?" Naruto asked as he let Tenten go out the door before him. Making sure to lock the door behind him the blonde haired boy shut it also.

"No it won't go up for some reason…" She trailed off as they both started to walk side by side down the opened hall way. Reaching the stairs both the brown haired girl and the blonde haired boy walked in silence.

Going onto the road Tenten yawned.

"Hey how about I give you a ride there since you seem tried?" Naruto asked as he bent down on to his knees.

"Naruto are you sure?"

"Ya it'll be no problem!" He exclaimed smiling at her.

"Ok,"

Even though a lot of the villagers look at them oddly since Tenten was riding on Narutos back the two didn't care and didn't even notice the looks they got. As both of them got closer to the large doors Tenten jumped off of Narutos back.

"Thanks Naruto for walking well giving me a ride here!" She laughed

"It was no problem Tenten, it was my pleasure. But her so you at least match."

Tenten watched as he started to remove his black and orange jacket. Seeing him hold out his left hand with the sleeve of his jacket she smiled and reached her right hand over and took the offered jacket.

Ginning a large grin the Kunoichi put it on. Even if it was a little too big for her she was happy that Naruto would let her borrow it for a littler while.

"Thank you Naruto!" Giving him a hug, Tenten kissed him on the cheek.

"It's no problem Ten-Chan…" The blonde haired man blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I guess I'll see you at your apartment!" Naruto replied as he started to walk off in to the direction they had come from. Watching him walk away the woman smiled.

"_I guess he stills has the key I gave him…" _She thought to herself as she began to walk into the front door.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! 

Also Sakura is going to be kind of hated in this story plus she'll come off pretty bitchy in some chapters but that does not mean that I don't like Sakura I do but it's just the way she'll have to be in some of this story!

Oh ya there will be some crack parings also! But ya I'm not going to tell you now so just wait and find out or look on my profile to see all the parings for Naruto that I like then try and guess which ones will be in the story!

Full Summary: Both elders from Konoha and Sunagakum think that the truce between both villages will not last or threaten another nation. Unless the Kaze-kage of Sunagakum marries someone of good blood, with extreme talent, who is also strong and smart. A woman who will produce great children for the Kaze-kage, but what will happen when Lady Tsunade sends the elders a list of her 4 best Kunoichis in the whole village to the elders to let them decide who will marry the Hokage of Sunagakum. What will happen when they decide that that girl would be Tenten? Only time will tell…

* * *

**With Sakura**

The pink haired girl walked furiously down the road and far 'FAR' away from Tentens apartment.

Walking towards her next destination, Inos flower shop to get the blond haired girl.

Seeing the sign that was attached to the front door of the shop Sakura quickly stomped over to the closed door and opened it while the villagers around her tried not to get in the way of the angry Cherry Blossom.

Letting the clear see through door close on its own Sakura could see Ino at the register giving a customer their change, waiting until the old man left to tell Ino that the Hokage wanted her Sakura watched as the old man maybe in his early sixties say something to her kind of friend.

Sakura really didn't pay enough attention to his features since she was still frustrated and wanted the man to hurry up and get out so that she could tell Ino but she did hear when he said something to Ino.

"Thank you so much Ino my dear! I'm sure my wife will love these flowers." The old man smiled at the blonde haired girl. The flowers were mainly a light and dark pink, the Cherry Blossom really didn't know what they were called but they were beautiful.

"Its no problem I'm always happy to help. Tell your wife I said hello…" Smiling back at the man Ino and Sakura watched as he walked out the door waving before he let the door shut on its own.

Wiping her hands on her apron Ino smirked. "So what do I own this visit Sakura?" Walking from behind the cash register Ino slowly walked over to her friend who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Lady Tsunade wants to see you now." Sakura replied to Inos question.

"Ok then just give me a minute then we can both go together."

"What do you mean we can both go together?" Sakura asked raising one of her pink eye-brows.

"Since you have to go back there anyway and I can tell that something is wrong." Ino called out from the back while taking off her dark purple apron.

"Hey mom Lady Tsunade needs me I'll see you in a little while!" The blonde screamed out to her mother who was up stairs.

"Ok honey I'll take over for you!" Her mother yelled back

"Ok, bye mom! Let's go Sakura."

Walking past the pink haired girl Ino opened up the door.

As the two of them began to walk down the same pathway that Naruto and Tenten went down moments before Ino stepped out of the flower shop. Looking ahead of her Ino saw something that caught her totally off guard.

"Is that Naruto with Tenten on his back?" Flabbergasted was what Ino was as she strained hers eyes to get a better look.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed as she turned right grabbing Ino by her left hand tightly.

"Sakura what's wrong with you? Are you jealous that Tenten got to Naruto first?" Ino asked smirking as she saw Sakuras face twist up in more anger.

"I'm not jealous Ino pig! Tenten is just using poor Naruto that's why I'm so mad!" That's when it all started to poor out. Ino just raised one of her blonde eyebrows at Sakura.

"_Why would Tenten want to use Naruto?" She asked herself. _

"I finally figured out why Naruto hasn't had anytime to hang with me or go out to eat with me! He's been seeing the brown haired weapons freak behind mine and all of ours backs! Who does she think she is? She's not as pretty as me!"

Ino just looked at Sakura as she started to yell out all that she thought that Tenten wasn't but in real life Tenten was all of the things Sakura thought she wasn't. It was sad to say the least since Ino did like Tenten as a friend but if she ever told that to Sakura while she was mad the blonde haired girl knew that she wouldn't see tomorrow. As Sakura continued to yell things about Tenten Ino could see the tower coming into view.

"She is not smarter than! And she most definitely not nicer to Naruto than me!" Sakura ranted on

"And you know what Ino?!"

"No I don't know what Sakura…" Ino looked at Sakura as they began to get close to the large tower.

"Tenten is a slut!" The pink haired girl shouted drawing some attention from some of the passing villagers and ninjas.

"Sakura how can you say that you know that it's not true!" Ino had had enough of Sakura saying such horrible things about a nice girl that she didn't even know.

"No Ino it is true! When I went to go get her to tell her that Tsunade needed her I saw that her apartment door was open! And do you know what I say Ino? Do you know what I say her and Naruto doing?" Sakura was screaming it still Ino looked around to see that they had stopped walking and some of the villagers stop also to see what Sakura said about Tenten.

Ino could also see some of their fellow friends stop and listen to what Sakura had to say. Standing close but not to close were Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino and Kiba plus his dog who Ino could never remember the name of.

Without waiting for a reply from the blue eyed girl the green eyed girl continued.

"I saw her and my Naruto on her bed! Her legs were wrapped around his waist and both of their faces were so close that their noses were touching! I bet that you didn't know this either Naruto is dating Hinata for kami sake! That whore even knows it, while she clams to be such good friends with Hinata!"

The whole village went quiet at the shocking news Sakura shouted out just seconds ago. Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino and Kiba stood there shocked at the news the pink haired girl screamed.

"Sakura you probably just got the wrong impression have you ever thought Naruto and Tenten are just friends?" Ino asked as she continued to walk to the large doors of the Hokage tower not even thinking twice about the matter since she knew even if she wasn't close to Naruto at all that he would never and she meant never cheat on Hinata.

Seeing Ino disappear from Sakuras sight she began to get even madder than she was before. Also storming off to the doors Sakura flung the door off the hinges with her gloves on her hands and began to walk towards the elevator that had just shut. Waiting for the next one to come Sakura began to count to 100 to cool of even if it was just a little.

Stepping into the elevator she waited until she got to the top and the doors opened. Walking off of the elevator Sakura could see that Ino was more than likely in Lady Tsunades office by now. Making her way to the door she opened it and stepped inside only to see two girls instead of three.

"Sakura I thought I told you to also get Tenten!" The blonde haired older woman said as she turned around in her large chair. Trying to hold in her anger at hearing Tentens name Sakura breathed in a deep breath.

"I stopped by her apartment like you told me to and I told her that you wanted to see her Lady Tsunade."

"May-maybe Tentens ju-just late…" Hinata stuttered looking down at her feet

"Ya the whore is just late doing something with Naruto behind our backs," Sakura whispered once again turning angry once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the whole chapter of Sakura… It just had to be done to get the story going! But hey don't worry Gaara will be in the on of the next two chapters….


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! J

Also Sakura is going to be kind of hated in this story plus she'll come off pretty bitchy in some chapters but that does not mean that I don't like Sakura I do but it's just the way she'll have to be in some of this story!

Oh ya there will be some crack parings also! But ya I'm not going to tell you know so just wait and find out or look on my profile to see all the pairings for Naruto that I like then try and guess which ones will be in the story!

Also Gaara will be a little older than Tenten so ya just had to tell you that!!!

Full Summary: Both elders from Konoha and Sunagakure think that the truce between both villages will not last or threaten another nation. Unless the Kaze-kage of Sunagakure marries someone of good blood, with extreme talent, who is also strong and smart. A woman who will produce great children for the Kaze-kage, but what will happen when Lady Tsunade sends the elders a list of her 4 best Kunoichis in the whole village to the elders to let them decide who will marry the Hokage of Sunagakure. What will happen when they decide that that girl would be Tenten? Only time will tell…

**XXXXXX**

* * *

**With Tenten**

Walking into the front door of the building where the Hokage was Tenten wondered why Lady Tsunade would send Sakura to tell her that she needed her.

If it was for a mission than Neji, Lee or even Gai-Sense would have come to get her for the mission… _"Wait could I be going on a mission with Sakura No no no no, that can't be possible I master in weapons all she can do is heal… Wait could it be a dangerous mission as to where I would be severely hurt to have to have Sakura come on this mission to heal me?" _She thought to herself slightly fearing the out come of her visit today.

"What if it's not a mission?" Tenten said quietly out loud.

Passing by many villagers the dark haired woman didn't take notice to the men and woman in the office who were looking at her strangely.

Deciding to take the fire stairs instead the regular stairs or even the elevator, Tenten looked around to make sure that no one saw her open the red door and step inside. It looked just like a regular staircase.

* * *

**Earlier that morning with Tsunade**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Lady Tsunade? Are you awake?"

Hearing her name being called Tsunade groggily sat up fully in her large office chair. Looking around her the blonde hair gold eyed women started to remember what she did last night and how she got up in her office once again

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lady Tsunade are you up yet?" It was Sakura, Tsunade noted.

"Yes Sakura I'm awake, you can come in."

Watching as Sakuras figure walked through the door. Tsunade shifted her head u to see a dark tan scroll in Sakuras pale hand.

"Lady Tsunade the elders from both Konoha and Sunagakure have asked me to give you this message." Placing the scroll onto the already cluttered desk, Sakura bowed and then turned around to leave the room until she had anymore duties to fulfill for the day.

* * *

**Earlier that morning with Gaara**

It was the late afternoon when Gaara heard a light knock on his doors.

"Come in," his voice was ruff from not speaking for the whole morning also from not having anything to drink since earlier that morning when he had woken up.

"Gaara?" It was Temari. Gaara watched as his older sister came into the room, placing his head down once again to read the last part of the terms of violation for anyone who broke the law in the village!

"What do you want Temari?" Taking off the rectangle black glasses off his pale face, the red haired 18 year old man looked up at the form of his older sister walking closer to his desk. He didn't quiet read the whole scroll of the violation terms but he would just have Temari re-read it and let her decide on what she would like to do about the term since she was his assistance.

Gaara looked closer at his 21 year old sister… Something was wrong about her. The way she was walking, the way her hands moved back and forth with that scroll in her hand.

Bringing his eyes to her lightly tan face there was an unpleasant look on her face; Gaara's green eyes immediately went back to her hands that held a large lightly tan scroll.

Watching every step she took to reach his large brown wooden desk Gaara could tell that something had happen.

"I have a message from the elders of both Sunagakure and Konoha." Temari said as she placed the lightly tan scroll into Gaara's outstretched pale hand.

Looking over the round scroll the green eyed man looked up at the blonde haired woman in front of him.

"When did both the elders from Konoha and Sunagakure have a meeting, and how come I didn't know about it? Gaara's vice didn't sound too pleased to say the least and Temari knew that he wouldn't be too happy when she told him that she knew neither of his questions.

"I'm sorry Gaara but I don't know either of your questions…" Temari's voiced trailed off as her eyes traveled to her brothers green ones.

"Leave…now," He said as he put back on his glasses.

Looking down at them closed scroll Gaara listened to Temari's footsteps until he heard the large wooden door close behind her.

"Why didn't the elders from Sunagakure tell me that they were going to have a meeting?" The thought ran through his mind over and over again. Did Tsunade know about the elders meeting and just not tell him?

"Hmmmm," Sighing a frustrated sigh Gaara rubbed the crease of his nose!

"_The only way I'm going to find out what the meeting was about is by reading the scroll Temari gave me."_

* * *

A/N: Ya I know that this was the shortest chapters but the next chapter will be longer and here is a little sneak peek of chapter 3!!!

_Opening up the door to the Hokages office Tentens eyes looked around the room to meet Hinata's, Ino's , and Sakura's form standing there I the middle of the room with Tsunade standing behind her large oak desk._

"_Tenten, I'm glad that you finally decided to show up." Tsunade said in a ruff tone while looking at the brown haired girl walk fully into the room and take a place right next to Ino. Tsunade looked at Tenten closely, something was different with her. Looking her up and down the blonde haired woman realized what was different about the young brown haired orphan. It was her long flowing brown hair that wasn't up in two buns it was down. _


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! =]

Also Sakura is going to be kind of hated in this story plus she'll come off pretty bitchy in some chapters but that does not mean that I don't like Sakura I do but it's just the way she'll have to be in some of this story!

Oh ya there will be some crack parings also! But ya I'm not going to tell you know so just wait and find out or look on my profile to see all the pairings for Naruto that I like then try and guess which ones will be in the story!

Also Gaara will be a little older than Tenten so ya just had to tell you that!!!

Full Summary: Both elders from Konoha and Sunagakure think that the truce between both villages will not last or threaten another nation. Unless the Kaze-kage of Sunagakure marries someone of good blood, with extreme talent, who is also strong and smart. A woman who will produce great children for the Kaze-kage, but what will happen when Lady Tsunade sends the elders a list of her 4 best Kunoichis in the whole village to the elders to let them decide who will marry the Hokage of Sunagakure. What will happen when they decide that that girl would be Tenten? Or did they decide it would be her?

* * *

**Very important!!!**

**I'm sorry to all my readers that I have not updated in a very long time I have just been very busy with school, family problems, meh boyfriend and re doing my whole room!! But I might not be able to update twice a month only once since I have like freaking 5 other stories I have to update and this one is a very big priority but so are all my other ones and I also have just gotten back into reading other stories on Fan fiction. So I am very sorry if I do not update date twice a month!**

**To the readers!**

**For a happy note I just want to thank all my readers and to all of you who review and alert me and favor Fake Marriage you just don't know how much it means to me you guys make me smile when I get an email saying I have something new for this story you guys fucking ROCK!!! So I just want to do something special for all you great readers I do want to try and UPDATE 3! Yes 3 CHAPTERS in the month of April but I will only do this if I get at least 10 reviews for this new chapter and I would like more to heh!**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

Tenten looked around the fire stair case. No one was in here at all! Tenten smiled to herself as she began walking up the white and gray stair case turning a corner every couple of minutes. Finally turning one more corner after walking up 3 flights of stairs the brown haired girl let her hand slowly go to the door handle as she put her small tan hand on the doorknob she brought her head right up against the door

Opening up the door to the Hokages office Tentens eyes looked around the room to meet Hinata's, Ino's, and Sakura's form standing there in the middle of the room with Tsunade standing behind her large oak desk.

"Tenten, I'm glad that you finally decided to show up." Tsunade said in a ruff tone while looking at the brown haired girl walk fully into the room and take a place right next to Ino. Tsunade looked at Tenten closely, something was different with her.

Looking her up and down the blonde haired woman realized what was different about the young brown haired orphan. It was her long flowing brown hair that wasn't up in two buns it was down and she was wearing a familiar looking black and orange jacket.

As Tenten walked past Sakura, she could feel that the pink haired girl was glaring at her. Not even bothering to notice Sakura make a disgusting face once she saw whose jacket she was wearing. Tenten continued to walk into her spot between Ino and Hinata, now giving her full attention to the blonde woman in front of her Tenten smiled.

"Now I know that all four of you must be wondering why I have asked all four of you to come to my office today. I also know that there must be a billion things running through your mind right now." Walking out from behind her large light tan desk Tsunade walked in front of all four girls looking at each one separately.

"Why am I her? Are all four of us going on a mission that might need all four of our different techniques?" Taking a breath of air she knew that this was going to be a hard subject to come on. She knew all four of these girls personally and she knew that all four of them wouldn't want something like this happen to them but it just had to….

* * *

**With Gaara**

Looking at the large scroll in his pale hand Gaara had a feeling that it had to do with something bad. Many thoughts were running through his cramped mind.

"_Why would the elders have a meeting without telling me?"_

"_Does Lady Tsunade well did she know about the meeting?"_

"_Was one of my servants' supposed to tell him about the meeting but they just didn't tell him?"_

Thought after thought after thought keep pouring into to his mind each with another question, looking up from the scroll he knew that he had to read it to ease his mind but did he want to read? That was another question that poured itself into his mind.

Did he really want to read this scroll sent by the elders? It just had to be something bad if they didn't even tell him about the meeting and that would just pile up onto him just like everything else.

Putting the scroll down onto his desk Gaara rubbed his eyes.

"I'm already starting to get a headache and I haven't even opened this damned scroll!" Yes he was mad he was mad about a lot of things and this just added up onto his million things to be mad at today.

First he hasn't been sleeping all that well. Second he really wasn't happy with being the Kazekage he had really hoped that Temari had gotten it she was perfect for the Kazekage. Thirdly he had to wake up early to finish all his paper work which he wasn't even half way done with and the elders just decide to pile more onto him.

Today was just a great freaking day for him and to top it all of this was the fifth headache he had gotten today! What a great day!

* * *

**With the elders**

_(A/N: I don't know the names of the elders for __Sunagakure so yeah I'm going to make up my own two names so I'm sorry =])_

Homura and Koharu looked at the two elders from Sunagakure who were sitting in front of them Tamaki and Chi. They all knew why they were here for, they all knew that Konoha and Sunagakure were in a very weak state right now and they need to make an alliance with each others nations. But they didn't know how they were going to do that.

"I say we join our nations shipping," Tamaki declared as he looked at both Homura and Koharu. His blue eyes shined and his gray hair moved with his head as he nodded it at his idea.

"No that wouldn't prove to anyone that our nations were strong, not at all." Chi stated moving her dark brown past everyone her light blonde hair was up in a high pony tail, you could still see some gray coming in.

"I agree with Chi we need to think of something better." Homura argued pushing his green glasses up on his face more.

"What about marring both of our Hokage and Kazekage to one another?"Koharu said her eyes shut and her gray hair in a bun.

"No, no, no, no we can simply not do that!" Chi disagreed shaking her head

"And just why not?"Koharu asked

"Because then only one of us would have a Hokage and a Kazekage." Chi stated looking at Koharu

"And why do you say that?"Homura asked

"Chi's right we can't marry our Hokage and Kazekage to one another because then other nations would know that it's a fake marriage." (A/N: OMFG! I got to use my story title XD)

"Just how do you propose other nations would know that it would be a fake marriage?" Homura asked he didn't sound too happy.

"Neither of our Hokage and Kazekage would be able to see the other because they can not leave our nations."

"Then what do you propose Tamaki?"

"What about marring on of Konoha best female ninjas to our Kazekage?" Chi exclaimed

"That doesn't sound so bad; we must inform the Hokage and Kazekage immediately we need to get this marriage done as quickly as we can. We need to inform Lady Tsunade that she needs to pick out four female ninjas that have the best value to our nation!" Homura exclaimed

"As do we need to inform our Kazekage Gaara the news that he shall be marring a woman from Konoha," Chi said happily

"I just wonder what four girls Lady Tsunade will pick…" Tamaki questioned.

"As do the rest of us all…" Koharu stated

* * *

**A/N: Well yeah I know it wasn't my best work but I had to get these boring parts out of the way well don't forget my deal 10 reviews or more and you guys get 3 MORE CHAPTERS THIS MOTH!**


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! =]

* * *

**Last time:**

"That doesn't sound so bad; we must inform the Hokage and Kazekage immediately we need to get this marriage done as quickly as we can. We need to inform Lady Tsunade that she needs to pick out four female ninjas that have the best value to our nation!" Homura exclaimed

"As do we need to inform our Kazekage Gaara the news that he shall be marring a woman from Konoha," Chi said happily

"I just wonder what four girls Lady Tsunade will pick…" Tamaki questioned.

"As do the rest of us all…" Koharu stated

* * *

**Now**

"You are all here today as a special mission. That I will choice one of you for."

All of the girls looked at her with kin interest. They were all wondering what the mission could be for just the four of them to be there. It must have been important since all four of them specialized in something unique.

Letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding Tsunade continued with her talk.

"For this mission you will have to specialize in many aspects that will be used throughout this mission." Tsunade knew that she shouldn't get emotional over something like this. It was a mission and taking up this job the girls knew what could happen that they might not ever come home. But they wouldn't be able to come home when this would never be their home again.

"I have read all of your files over and over again and I will continue to read them over for the next day or two, then I will make my decision. Once I have made my decision there will be no going back, the decision will be final."

"You may all go for now. I will send someone to get all four of you when I have made my decision."

The four girls just looked at Tsunade as she walked back over to her desk and sat in the large chair. Their expressions were of shock, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. They wouldn't even be able to dismiss this miss, they had no choice weather they wanted to do the mission or not.

"But lady Tsunade that's not fair, you won't even tell what the mission is. What if we don't want to do it? You can't just make us do it!" Ino said, her voice was filled with irritation.

The other three girls had a look of shock on their face. They were all thinking the same thing they just didn't want to say anything to the Hokage.

"Well Ino you knew this could have happened when you decide to become a ninja. That was the choice and agreement you made during your exam."

Ino looked at her shock on her face.

"But it's not fair; you haven't told us what it was! How can you tell us something like that and not tell us what the mission you're going to choose one of us for against our will and we can't even have a heads up."

Tenten looked between Ino and Lady Tsunade. Yes Ino was right, why they couldn't have a heads up on what they were being picked for. What was so special about this mission that even Lady Tsunade wouldn't tell them about? This mission must be something special for the Hokage not to tell them anything yet until she had made her ultimate decision.

"Life is not fair Ino. Now I am done talking to all of you. You may leave." Continuing on some paper work that was piled on her desk Tsunade glanced up now and again until each girl was gone.

When she had made her final decision it was the hardest decision she would have to make for now.

"Shizune please get me a fresh scroll and I will need you to deliver it to the elders."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! =]

* * *

**Last time:**

Tenten looked between Ino and Lady Tsunade. Yes Ino was right, why they couldn't have a heads up on what they were being picked for. What was so special about this mission that even Lady Tsunade wouldn't tell them about? This mission must be something special for the Hokage not to tell them anything yet until she had made her ultimate decision.

"Life is not fair Ino. Now I am done talking to all of you. You may leave." Continuing on some paper work that was piled on her desk Tsunade glanced up now and again until each girl was gone.

When she had made her final decision it was the hardest decision she would have to make for now.

"Shizune please get me a fresh scroll and I will need you to deliver it to the elders."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

* * *

**Now**

Gaara continued to look down at the UN open scroll on his desk. He had been staring at it for the last five minutes, just staring at it in hopes it would turn into dust right before his eyes. Finally deciding that enough was enough he began to open the scroll.

The red haired man began to read what was written down;

Lord Hokage Gaara we are sorry to inform you, that you are in need of an heir. If anything should happen to you we need to be secure that there will be another to talk you're place that we can trust.

As the elders we must also inform you that you need a wife to bear you a son. So we took the liberty of arranging a marriage with a female from Konoha to strengthen the alliance with them. These will solve two problems in one

. Lady Hokage Tsunade will pick from the four best girls in Konoha and then she will inform us of her pick and we will have the ultimate decision. Once this has happen and we are happy with Lady Hokage Tsunades choice, you are expected to get married and have a child on the way in at least two months' time prior of the marriage.

The elders of Konoha have already sent a letter to Lady Tsunade, informing her of the deal the elders have made. We are awaiting her choice, we shall send you another scroll of the choice and you're future wife will begin the travel to Sunagakum.

Gaara stared down at what he had just read. They wanted him to get married to a women that he didn't know, didn't get to choose, and probably have never seen in his life. To top it all off he need to have a child with this mystery woman.

Looking up, Gaara looked around his study. Trying to get his mind off of what he had just read, looking down at his desk the read haired man looked at all the other paper work he had yet to finish; all of the other files were spread around his large desk. Gaara closed his green eyes tightly shut.

His brain hurt, his eyes hurt, and he was hungry and he was so very tired.

Looking down at the pair of broken square glasses in his hand he threw them away. Looking over at the intercom covered in papers.

"I'm going to have Temari finish the rest of this paper work." Speaking to himself Gaara slipped his fingers on the round button.

"Temari," He spoke

"Yes, what is it Gaara?" He heard his older sister's voice

"I need you to finish the rest of the paper work on my desk by tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes I'll be right there in a moment."


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! =]

**Last time: **

"I'm going to have Temari finish the rest of this paper work." Speaking to himself Gaara slipped his fingers on the round button.

"Temari," He spoke

"Yes, what is it Gaara?" He heard his older sister's voice

"I need you to finish the rest of the paper work on my desk by tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes I'll be right there in a moment."

**Now**:

Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino and Kiba stood there shocked at what they heard Sakura say. Was Tenten really doing something with Naruto behind Hinatas back?

The question was all on their minds, they didn't want to believe it, but they didn't know.

"Do you guys think that what Sakura said was true?" Chouji asked as he ate another chip.

"NO! Not the Tenten I know, but then I don't think my sweet Sakura would lie. Oh! I just don't know what to believe anymore." Lee cried dramatically while gripping onto Kiba who tried to shove him off.

"I knew Naruto would hurt her! I just knew it! I'm going to find Hinata and tell her."

"You guys are just going to make this rumor worse than it already is." Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"What you don't believe what Sakura said? Why would she lie?" Kiba asked a little mad

"It's Sakura were talking about." That's all Shikamaru had to say. He watched as the others nodded their head in agreement.

They all knew Sakura had a bad temper and if she was mad enough at a person she let her imagination get the best of her.

"Yeah but don't you think Hinata should at least know the rumor?" Chouji remarked as he chewed loudly on a handful of chips he had just put into his mouth.

"No we shouldn't bother her with nonsense like this," Shino said

"No we shouldn't," Shikamaru agreed

"But should we at least tell Neji?" Lee asked

"No he probably has already heard it by now, and hopefully not Hinata's father. Or both Tenten and Naruto are in trouble even if it's not true." Shino explained as he sent one of his bugs out to see what else was going on in the village.

Neji had a look of pure shock on his face from what he had just been told by a villager who had just walked past him. Could it be true? Kept running through his mind over and over again!

Was it true that Tenten was going behind Hinata's back with Naruto of all people!

How could Tenten do that, how could Naruto do that?

Closing his lavender eyes Neji let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding. He needed to find out the truth, he needed to find Tenten or Naruto and get things straightened out before Hinata knew what was going on.

Hopefully she didn't know even though it was probably all over the village by now since it got to him as fast as it did and he was at the training grounds, her world would be ruined.

As Neji began towards Tentens apartment, he hoped that she was there.

"I hope what's going around the village isn't true for the sake of Tenten and Naruto."

If it was true, then he would have to take matters into his own hands especially if it would cause Hinata pain, even if it meant that he had to hurt Tenten and he didn't want to do that because he cared for her.

It hurt him just thinking of her with someone like Naruto.

After leaving the Hokages office Tenten began to walk back to her apartment to get something to eat, then go out to the fields and practice to take her mind off the mission that she might or might not get.

"_I wonder why she won't tell any of us."_

"_Hmm, she didn't even tell Sakura and she tells Sakura everything."_ Tenten thought to herself as she continued to walk down the path that would get her closer to her house.

Looking around her surroundings Tenten noticed that people were looking at her oddly, some with looks of disgust and others with angry looks.

Ignoring them she continued on her way passing through an alley way to get to her house faster. Looking behind her Tenten felt as if someone was following her but when she tried to pin point their chakra she didn't find anything.

Walking up the stairs she walked down the corridor till she got to her door. Fishing for her keys in the pocket of Narutos jacket, Tenten felt something again; looking behind her once more she swore that she had seen something from the corner of her brown eye.

Finding the key in Narutos larger pocket, she unlocked the door and opened it. Walking into her cluttered house Tenten walked in a little more and before she could shut the door herself someone beat her to it.

Trying to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness that was her house, Tenten stood still to see what her threat was.

"Tenten,"

She froze in her spot in the dark she knew that voice.

"Neji, is that you?" Shock was in her voice as she began to move towards her door. Putting her hands out in front of her so that she wouldn't smash into the wall or door or whatever else was in her house.

"Sometimes I hate having eclipse curtains." Tenten muttered to herself

Feeling something hard against her hands, Tenten thought that it was the wall.

"Where is the damn light switch?" She asked out loud roaming her hands up until she felt lips, a nose, and a head band.

"Oh um Neji is that you're face?" Tenten smiled to herself as her hands roamed his soft skin.

"Yes it is."

Moving past him in the dark Tenten found the wall with the light switch and clicked it on. Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light Tenten turned around to see Nejis back until he turned around.

Looking at him, the brown haired girl wonder why he was here, wondered why he had followed her and kept it secret and why he snuck into her apartment.

Tenten smiled at him, and then she looked into his eyes. There was something different with him; something about his eyes told her that something was wrong.

Walking closer to him Tenten saw that he wouldn't look her in the eyes.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did it would have so many crack parings!

L-P-OD: Beware of the horrible spelling and grammar…mainly grammar! =]

Last time: "Where is the damn light switch?" She asked out loud roaming her hands up until she felt lips, a nose, and a head band.

"Oh um Neji is that you're face?" Tenten smiled to herself as her hands roamed his soft skin.

"Yes it is."

Moving past him in the dark Tenten found the wall with the light switch and clicked it on. Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light Tenten turned around to see Nejis back until he turned around.

Looking at him, the brown haired girl wonder why he was here wondered why he had followed her and kept it secret and why he snuck into her apartment.

Tenten smiled at him, and then she looked into his eyes. There was something different with him; something about his eyes told her that something was wrong.

Walking closer to him Tenten saw that he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

Staring at her team mate in front of her Tenten tried to peer into his eyes but she saw that he kept avoiding her.

"Neji what's wrong with you?"

"I know what you have been doing," Neji started as he looked around her crowded and cluttered apartment still avoiding her eyes.

Tenten looked at him with a puzzled look, "What are you talking about Neji?" Raising an eyebrow she waited for his answer.

"Do not play dumb with me Tenten, it's all over town." Nejis lips formed a tight line as he tried to control his anger with the girl in front of him

"Neji, I honestly do not know what you're talking about, how about you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's been going around town." She was tired; all she wanted to do was to climb in her nice messy bed and sleep.

Neji starred at her, his eyes glaring at her. Studying her for a couple of minutes, the air grew thick and tense in the bun haired girl's apartment.

"Are you going to answer me or not Neji, if not then I'm going to bed and you can be on your way." Turning around Tenten began to walk over to her bed before Neji grabbed her wrist, pulling her around to face him again.

"What?" She snapped, pulling her wrist out of his tight grip

"Everyone in the village knows what you and Naruto have been doing," He stated

"What have Naruto and I been doing that's so important to the village Neji?"

"The two of you have been going behind Hinata's back," Staring at Tenten he watched as confusion and anger crossed her features.

"Going behind Hinata's back?" Raising her eyebrows as her mouth opened slightly, "Are you crazy!"

"No, everyone in town knows Tenten; it's not a secret anymore."

"Naruto and I have never done anything like that!"

Staring at Neji was all she could do; she was flabbergasted by his accusations, her and Naruto, that's just disgusting!

"Tenten stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying! Naruto is like a brother to me Neji, and I would never do anything like that to Hinata I care for her a lot, you can even ask her yourself! She knows how close Naruto and I are!"

Letting what Tenten said process threw his brain, he began to think.

"So you and Naruto aren't doing anything,"

"No Neji were not, I'm hurt you would ever think I would do something like that to Hinata, I also can't believe that you would listen to someone off the street," Tenten looked at Neji in the eye's before she continued, "I thought you would be smarter than that," Scolding him like a mother would a child Tenten asked him another question that was on her mind.

"Who told you that rumor anyway?"

"Everyone heard Sakura screaming about it,"

"What!" Tenten shouted as she threw her arms up in the air to emphases her anger and shock. Pacing around her small apartment Tenten began to curse and shout different phrases she thought Sakura was.

"Tenten,"

"What Neji!"

"If it's not true then why not tell her, and why would she think that if nothing did happen,"

Stopping to stare at him, she thought of that question herself, why would Sakura say something like that.

"I don't know I haven't done anything to he-" Eyes widening Tenten remembered what had happen earlier today.

"Sakura saw Naruto and me wrestling on my bed! That's why she's saying that Naruto and are more than friends, it's all just a misunderstanding!" Smiling at Neji she saw him nodding his head.


End file.
